Keahi Means Fire
by Azulastalker
Summary: An eventual Itachi/OC story filled with mystery and love
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a link to a description of Keahi(just remove the spaces): azulastalker. deviantart . com / art / Random - Outfit - 121312142**

The entire Akatsuki was in Pain**(the leader)**'s office. He had called them there on important business.

"There is someone out there that knows too much about our organization and must be captured." Pain said. "She is dangerous and would most likely be helpful."

Pain took out a folder and laid it down on his desk. He opened it and inside were various pictures of this person. He turned it around so it faced the other members.

"This is what she looks like." Pain said.

"A simple girl is causing all of this trouble?" Kisame said.

"I don't know how, but she knows a whole lot of information about our organization." Pain told him.

"Is she part of 'them'?" Sasori asked.

Pain's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure, but that would explain it."

"What do we know about her?" Itachi asked.

"She's 18 and currently lives in the Hidden Leaf Village. She has a 13 year old brother named Dominick that's currently in Team Kakashi**(or Squad 7 or Team 7 or whatever you want to call it)**. She is a pyro and is more vicious than she looks." Pain said.

"Sounds a whole lot like you, Itachi." Deidara teased.

Itachi shot him a death glare. "And her name?"

"Keahi.**(Which means)**Fire."

**Transition Time!**

Keahi ran to the training grounds, trying to locate her brother.

When she got there, him and Sasuke were battling. She rolled her eyes. They always did this.

"DOMINICK!" She yelled to mess him up. It worked and he failed to dodge Sasuke's punch. He was thrown back into a tree.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"To mess you up." She said in a childish voice then ran off.

She wasn't that far away from her favorite dango shop**(dango is some type of sweet, I think)** when Kakashi appeared in front of her.

"It wasn't my fault!" She shrieked from habit.

"What wasn't your fault?" Kakashi said.

"Nothing. What do you want, perv?" She said, calling him her name for him.

"The Hokage wants to talk to you." He answered.

"What did I do this time?" She groaned as she made her way to the Hokage's building.

When she got there, She walked right in without knocking. It angered the Hokage to no end, and she loved to anger people.

"What do you want?" She said.

"Sit down." He said and gestured to the chair in front of him. Keahi wearily sat down.

"Yes?"

"Keahi. You know that you shouldn't flaunt your knowledge." He started.

"I wasn't flaunting just now." She said.

"No, but you do have a habit of doing that and it will only get you hurt. We want to protect you."

"So you can use the knowledge to your advantage?" She said.

"No."

"Then why?"

"Stop interrupting me." He said, slightly annoyed. "You are a valuable asset to this village."

"So you do just want to use me to your advantage?" She interrupted. The Hokage glared at her and she stayed silent.

"No. But we took you in. We gave you and your family a home when you needed it. We don't want to see you ruin it for your family. Especially your brother, he has so much potential."

"What about me?" She said quietly.

"You use your potential to the utmost extent. We really don't want to see you go. You're able to beat a jounin without even using chakra!" He said.

Keahi beamed. "Really? I'm that important to you?"

He nodded. "But don't go and ruin it."

Keahi nodded then got up and left.

**Ohhh! Who's Keahi? What do they mean by 'them'?**


	2. Chapter 2

Keahi stepped out of the Hokage building and was nearly run down by one of her friends.

"Keahi!" Her friend yelled. "You're alive!"

"Yes, now GET OFF ME!" She screamed back and her friend got off of her. "Besides, didn't you see me, like, 10 minutes ago, Saya?"

"Yeah, but you disappeared so I thought you died." Saya said. She was wearing a jacket like Anko's, a blue tank top highlighting her boobs, dark blue shorts, chain garment on her legs, shoes that go up to her knees, gloves showing her fingers**(like Keahi's)**, and had long red hair.

"You can't keep thinking I died every time I disappear for a couple of minutes." Keahi said.

"Then stop disappearing!" Saya said. Keahi rolled her eyes.

"Forget it. Wanna go grab some dango?" Keahi said.

"Sure." Saya said.

They went all the way to the dango shop only to be stopped by Asuma.

"DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET IT? I AM HUNGRY! I WANT DANGO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Keahi screamed at him.

Asuma stood there, in complete shock. "The Hokage just wanted me to give you a mission."

"Oh. Really? Sorry Asuma." Keahi said. She took the mission from him. It was simply a guarding mission. Nothing too big.

"But Saya has to go with you." Asuma told her.

"!" Saya shouted at the top of her lungs. **(She's a little hyper, okay?)**

Asuma looked at Saya then walked away slowly.

"Calm down, Saya. How much sugar did you have?" Keahi said.

"None. Why?" Saya said. Keahi sweatdropped.

"No reason. Let's get ready for this mission!" Keahi said and they both ran off in separate directions to get ready.

**They're going on a mission. They're going on a mission. But what will happen on that mission?**


	3. Chapter 3

Keahi ran home and grabbed her bag. It was a red bag that she slung over her back and had everything she would ever need on a mission in it. She nearly bolted out of the door before her brother appeared in front of her with an ice pack on his head.

"That wasn't very nice, Keahi." He said, referring to what had happened earlier.

"I'm sorry, Dominick, but I have to go on a mission now."

"Really? Can I come?" He dropped the ice pack.

"No. You get hurt during training, how can I trust you with a mission?"

"I go on tons of missions with my team!"

"But those are with your team. I have to go now. Tell dad I said hi and bye when he gets back." Keahi told him and bolted out the door, Saya would probably already be there.

As she ran, she thought about her father. He worked at the police academy and was sent away on many missions or got home late. He was her only real family and she never saw him! The reason he was her only real family was-

"Keahi! I see you!" Saya broke her train of thought. Saya was right in front of the village gates with her stuff, waving at her. She had her samurai sword strapped to her back.

Keahi waved back. She caught up with Saya and they began their journey to The Village Hidden in the Mist.

**Ooooooooooo! What's this? A secret about Keahi's family? Well, there's plenty of things about her that you don't know but will find out eventually. Sorry it's so short.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we there yet?" Saya asked again.

"Yes." Keahi said.

"Really?"

"No."

They had been walking for a couple of hours and weren't even close to being there.

"Where are we going again?" Saya asked.

"To the Village Hidden in the Mist. We have to protect some dude there.**(Not that weird bridge building guy) **Apparently he's important and we have to protect him. He has to deliver something to another village." Keahi explained.

"Sounds boring." Saya said.

"EVERYTHING seems boring to you."

**Transition Time!**

"Where's she heading?"

"The Village Hidden in the Mist."

"We'll intersect her there?"

"We'll wait for her to pick up the old man."

"Got it."

**Transition Time!**

It was the next day and Keahi and Saya had reached the village gates. There was a middle aged man there. He walked up to them.

"Are you my guards?" He asked.

"Are you Azo?" Keahi said.

He nodded. "You seem too weak to guard me."

"We are skilled ninja. The Leaf Village would not send weak ninja." Keahi told him.

He looked them over. "You're not one of 'them', are you?"

"'Them'? You mean the people who are after you?"

"No. 'Them'." He used air quotes.

Keahi understood. The 'them' he was referring to were people from another universe**(ours) **that came here 5 years ago. For some reason people here were afraid of them.

"Why? You don't like 'them'?"

He shook his head. "No. They're odd. They talk about strange things like 'cell phones' and 'Ipods'."

"That's no reason to dislike them." She frowned.

"I just have a hard time adjusting to their strange ways." He said. "So are you one of 'them'?"

"No." Keahi lied. She WAS one of them. Saya knew it too, but she also knew not to tell people. "Do you think that 'they' can't become great ninja?"

"No. What do 'they' know? 'They' act all high and mighty. 'They' don't know the first thing about being a ninja!" He said.

Keahi couldn't believe him! She was a great ninja! He had no idea what he was talking about!

"Well, we better get going." She said and they started walking to the Village Hidden in the Sand. **(That's the only other village I know)**

**Now you know a little bit more about who 'they' are.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next day and they weren't that far away from the Village Hidden in the Sand.

"I can't believe no one tried to stop us yet." Saya said.

Just then, 2 ninja**(Akatsuki members) **appeared in front of them.

"Aw! Come on!" Saya shouted.

"Which one of you is Keahi?" The taller one asked.**(It's Itachi and Kisame.)**

"Who wants to know? And why?" Keahi said calmly.

"She knows who and why." he said.

"She's Keahi!" Saya shrieked.

"Saya!" Keahi shrieked back.

"I'm sorry, but if 2 people show up in weird cloaks and weird hats asking for you, then I'm telling them where you are!" Saya said.

"Some friend you are!"

"Oh like you can't handle yourself!"

Kisame cleared his throat.

"What?" Both Keahi and Saya yelled at him. He flinched.

Itachi stepped forward. "You're coming with us."

"Make me!" Keahi yelled. Saya pulled out her sword.

"Very well." He said and activated his Sharingan. Keahi fainted and Saya shrieked.

"Get me out of here!" Azo yelled and ran in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Mr. Azo!" Saya yelled and ran after him. "It's not safe!"

"That was easy." Kisame said and picked up Keahi and threw her over his shoulder.

"She was an easy target." Itachi replied.

**OMG! They took her! Just went in and took her!**


	6. Chapter 6

Keahi woke up with her right wrist chained to the wall.

"Where am I?" She said, rubbing her head.

She looked around. She was in a concrete room with concrete walls and floors and no windows. The only light came from a window in the door. It felt like prison.

"Well," Keahi said, "my friends always did say that I would get locked up one day. I just didn't know how right they were."

The door opened and there stood an Akatsuki member with a scythe that she immediately recognized as Hidan. She backed away, from what she knew about him she knew he would hate her.

"Come on." He said and walked over to her. He roughly unlocked her and shoved her out the door. Most people would've ran, but she knew better. He led her down the hall.

She didn't want to anger him by saying the wrong words, so she didn't talk, though she would have liked to know where they were going.

They stopped in front of a door then Hidan knocked and after he heard a "Come in" shoved Keahi in there and closed the door behind her.

Keahi was in Pain's office. It was mostly dark. Pain was sitting in a desk. There were 2 chairs in front of him. Konan, his partner and the only girl in the Akatsuki, was standing next to him.

"Sit, Keahi." Pain said. There was such authority in his voice that Keahi immediately sat down in one of the chairs.

"How much," He leaned forward in his chair, "do you know about our organization?"

Keahi was silent for a moment. "More than you, Nagato**(Pain's REAL name, go look it up! It's true!)**."

Pain was shocked. "How . . .?"

"I'm one of 'them'. We know these things."

"All of you?"

"A select few, maybe."

"How much do you know compared to the others?"

"A lot. You could say I followed a certain member of this organization, and the knowledge came with it.**(I bet you know who she stalked.)**"

"Who?" Pain asked, intrigued.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Keahi crossed her legs. She felt powerful.

"Then that secret dies with you."

"Excuse me?" Keahi narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't really think that we would let you live with this knowledge, did you?"

"I'm a strong ninja and know tons of information about the Akatsuki, I could be useful. Why do you think the Leaf Village tried to keep me contained? I got special treatment." She wanted to keep this placement of power. He would not win.

"Another girl WOULD be good for us." Konan pointed out.

Keahi chuckled inwardly. Throw in a single girl to keep them straight? **(Many people are saying that the akatsuki people are gay cause there's no girls.)**

"That's right." Keahi said. "You might want to include more girls. Girls are tough too." She remembered a certain firebending princess **(Azula! Because a character from our universe just HAS to be obsessed with Azula.).**

"Very well. You may join, but you may NOT go on missions until we can trust you." Pain said.

"Can I have my own room?"

"Yes."

"And my own bathroom?"

"The bathroom's in the room."

"Yes! Okay, deal." Keahi said, then stood up then sat down. "I have NO idea where my room is."

"Hidan will lead you there."

"Why him?"

Pain raised an eyebrow. "You already don't like someone?"

"We just wouldn't get along."

"Well get over it for a couple minutes while he walks you to your room. Hidan! Take Keahi to the empty room!"

Hidan walked in, grabbed Keahi's arm, and basically dragged her out of Pain's office.

**You people better do your research, because I'm just gonna introduce Akatsuki members like you've known them forever. Learn as much as you can so you don't get lost.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hidan left Keahi in front of an empty room. The walls were red and the carpet was black. The bed had a black comforter**(the top blanket or whatever**) and red sheets. There was a nightstand next to the bed that had a single lamp on it. There was one window. There was a closet for any clothes that she had **(none)**.

"Well this is boring." She said. "I'll have to change it up a little when I have the time."

She walked over to the window and opened it. Light shined through. Her window had a view of the back of the Akatsuki base, which was in the middle of a forest. There was nothing much but if she opened her window, she might be able to climb out onto that branch and relax. She was sure she could sit 5 feet from her window. It was HER window after all.

"You're the new girl." A voice from her doorway said. She turned around, it was Deidara.

"I guess." Keahi said.

"Why did you join?"

"To stay alive."

"Wait," He said, "Are you that girl that knows a whole bunch of information about our organization?"

"Yea."

"I see." He said and stepped inside of her room. She felt uneasy.

"Why are you here again?" Keahi asked.

"To check you out. Those pictures don't show enough."

"Pictures?" Keahi put her feelings of disgust away for a moment. "What pictures?"

"Pictures Pain showed us so we could find you."

"He has pictures of me?"

"We aren't S-class criminals for nothing. It's easy to snap a few pictures of someone."

Keahi sat on her bed. "Pictures?" she said to herself.

"Do you wanna meet the rest of us?" Deidara said.

"Huh?"

"The rest of the Akatsuki? Do you wanna meet them?"

"Oh yeah, sure." She got up and followed Deidara.

They got to the living room which was made up of a TV **(they have television, okay?)**, a couch facing the TV, a big window with a ledge to sit on under it, and a round table with chairs around it that was used for pretty much anything.

"Here she is!" Deidara said, announcing her arrival. "You all owe me 5 bucks!"

"What?" Keahi said.

Deidara spun around to face her. "We bet on whether you would actually get to join the Akatsuki or not, and they all chose not." He went around collecting his money.

"Do you do that often?"

"Only when we have something to bet on." Kisame said, reluctantly giving Deidara the money.

Guys. She thought. They better not make more bets on me.

"So how are you liking the Akatsuki so far?" Sasori asked.

Keahi was a little shocked by this question. Someone actually cared? "Well besides the whole kidnaping thing and being tied up, it's been a pretty good experience." A couple of the members laughed.

"I assume you know everyone?" Sasori said.

"Yeah." She said.

**Transition Time!**

"Keahi was kidnaped!" Saya shrieked to the Hokage. "I would have followed them but our mission ran away and I had to chase after him."

"Keahi's strong. I'm sure she'll-"

"She was kidnaped by the Akatsuki!" Saya told him.

The Hokage was silent. He shook his head. "I knew she would bring this upon herself. She should have just stayed quiet."

"You don't care at all, do you?" The Hokage looked at her strangely. "A great and powerful ninja was kidnaped by an evil organization and you think that it's HER fault?"

"The only reason they captured her was-"

"Because she is one of 'them'! Everyone says that about her! If anything bad happens to her they say it was because she is one of 'them'!" Saya was angry. "You don't care that she was a great ninja. You just care that people don't think it was your fault! So you blame her! What kind of Hokage are you?"

"Saya, calm down. We'll send a team to look for her-"

"And they'll come back empty handed? I wouldn't let you make everyone think that she's a goner! I'll look for her! She's my friend!" Saya stormed out of there to pack her bags.

Since Saya had just come back from a mission, she had everything already packed, so she stormed to the gates of the village. Suddenly, she stopped. She would need back up. She couldn't just waltz into the Akatsuki headquarters and grab Keahi. She needed help. She ran off to the training grounds.

**Oh, yeah. Saya's gonna have to be 13. You'll find out later why.**


	8. Chapter 8

Keahi was just sitting in her room, bored out of her mind, when Itachi came in.

"Pain wants to make sure that you're good enough to be in Akatsuki." He said.

Keahi stood up and walked in front of him. "How?"

"By battling one of us."

"Who?"

"Me." He said and kicked her across the room. She flew through her window and landed on the ground.

Keahi picked pieces of glass out of her body and healed herself.

"Medical nin. I'll have to tell Pain that." Itachi said from her window and jumped down.

Keahi cartwheeled over to him and punched out his arm.**(that means she hit the pressure points so now he can't move it) **His arm hung limply at his side.

"I'll have to tell Pain that too." He said.

He swung his leg around to kick her in the side, but she caught it. Keahi pulled him closer and punched out the rest of his body. He was lying motionless on the ground.

"Be sure to tell Pain that I beat you." She said and jumped back into her room.

**Transition Time!**

About an hour later, Keahi was sitting on the couch watching TV with the rest of the Akatsuki members when Itachi stormed in.

"How could you just leave me there?" He shouted.

"Who? Me?" Keahi said innocently.

"Yes, you!"

"You didn't ASK for help."

"Pain thought I died!"

"Well then you should have been better."

"By the way, you can officially stay now since you beat me." Itachi said.

Deidara looked up. "She beat you?"

Itachi just stared at him then left.

"You must be really good." He said to Keahi.

"I'm just fast and unpredictable." She said. "Do you think he hates me now?"

"Probably." Deidara said and went back to watching TV.

_I can't have that_. Keahi thought. She got up and walked to Itachi's room. He was sitting on his bed, reading some book.

"Yes?" He said without looking up.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I never said I hated you."

"Is it because I beat you?" Keahi ignored him. "And then Deidara found out? Because the Deidara finding out part you did yourself."

He was silent.

"Was it because you got beat by a girl? And one of 'them' at that?" She continued.

He stayed silent.

Keahi walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Don't get too close." He said. Keahi rolled her eyes and moved closer.

He tensed. "Do you enjoy annoying me?" He closed the book and set it down.

"I love being random." She said, staring at him.

"Well you are." He said.

"Why did you say 'Don't get too close'? Is it because you don't like people near you or you were angry at me?"

"You were annoying me."

"And you just wanted me to go away?" Keahi laid back onto his bed. "I get that a lot."

Itachi tensed. "Do you mind leaving?"

"No." Keahi said and stayed there.

"Leave!" He said.

Keahi sat up and stared at him, pondering.

"What are you-" Keahi leaned forward and kissed him. Itachi was shocked. He didn't know she liked him.

Keahi broke away and left, blushing, with Itachi staring at her back.


	9. Chapter 9

After Keahi kissed Itachi, she began avoiding him for fear of what he might say to her about it. Whenever she was walking down a hallway and he came she would either turn into a room or turn around. She didn't want him to tell her that he didn't feel the same way.

He finally caught her when she was sitting at the table in the living room, trying to stop Deidara and Sasori from arguing about art.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She stayed silent for a second before agreeing. She couldn't avoid him any longer. She followed him to his room.

She sat down on his bed. "Yes?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I was scared of what you might say. About me kissing you. I thought you would say that you didn't feel the same way. It would break my heart."

He sat down next to her. "You broke my heart when you avoided me."

Keahi looked at her feet. She was silent.

"I love you, Keahi. I didn't realize it until you kissed me, but I love you. Why won't you look at me?"

"What future do we have?" Keahi said, tears forming in her eyes. "The village will come looking for me and if they don't then my friends will. Where do we go from here? The only way to have a good life is to leave here and we can't do that. What do we do now?"

Itachi lifted her chin with his hand so they looked into each other's eyes. "Let me worry about that."

**Transition Time!**

"What?" Neji said when Saya told him the situation.

"Exactly. And I need your help to get her back." Saya said.

"Do you know how dangerous that is? We could be killed!"

"Keahi is my best friend and a ninja of this village. We have a right to try."

"This is the Akatsuki we're talking about. We can't get within 500 feet without them knowing. How do you plan on getting her?"

"Exactly. And if the Akatsuki knows, Keahi knows and she wouldn't let anything happen to me." Saya explained.

"What if they keep her away from us and lock her up somewhere?"

"Then that's a risk we're going to have to take. Now are you in or out?"

Neji hesitated. "In. For the village."

"That's the spirit! Let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10

Keahi and Itachi had decided to lay low about their love. They were secretly boyfriend and girlfriend. They didn't want to tell the rest of the Akatsuki just yet.

Keahi was walking around the hideout when she heard someone whispering in the hallway. She stayed where she was and tried to hear.

"What on earth is wrong with you? That's just plain mean!" She recognized Deidara's voice.

"You shouldn't be telling ME what to do!" That was Itachi's voice. They then whispered so low that she couldn't hear.

She then decided to turn the corner into the hallway. They were slightly shocked to see her.

Deidara smiled. "Hello Keahi." He had always been nice to her. He then shot a glare at Itachi. "I'll be going now. Don't forget what we talked about."

Itachi ignored his glare and turned to Keahi. "Where are you going?"

"My room." She watched Deidara's retreating back. "What was that about?"

"Nothing big." Itachi said.

Keahi raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He stared at her a while. Probably deciding whether or not to tell her. "Just something that happened on a mission a while back."

Keahi lowered her eyebrow but she still wasn't convinced. What was just plain mean? What had Deidara meant? She wanted to know but didn't want Itachi to know that she had been eavesdropping.

"Just stay away from Deidara for a while, okay?" Itachi said as he put his arm around her and lead her to her room.

**Transition Time!**

Keahi was making herself a snack in the kitchen when Deidara came up to her.

"Is Itachi around?" He asked.

"No. Why?"

He ignored her question. "Good. I need to talk to you about something."

Just then Itachi walked in. He looked at Keahi, then Deidara. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Deidara lied. "I was just asking Keahi if she considered Sasori's puppets art." Deidara was good at lying. He probably does it a lot. He turned to Keahi.

She stayed quiet for a minute. "Well, they're puppets and I'm not so sure either way. Puppets scare me and don't seem like art but he DID work hard to make them and I think that artists work hard on their art." She mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Why was this room filled with so much tension?

She looked at Itachi then Deidara. What happened between those two?

Itachi seemed to believe it. "I see. Keahi, Pain wants to see you." He said.

Keahi walked out of the kitchen with Itachi following her.

**I know it's short. And it does have a bit of a mystery to it, doesn't it?**


	11. Chapter 11

Keahi was just sitting in her room, thinking. What was going on between Itachi and Deidara? And it seemed like she was caught in the middle. Did Deidara like her? But then how did he find out about her and Itachi?

Keahi heard people running outside her room and frantic whispering. She opened her door and saw Akatsuki members run by. Where was everyone going?

She grabbed the first Akatsuki member that she could, which was Hidan.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Some Leaf Village ninja are here. Probably to rescue you." He smirked. "I can't wait to kill them."

She smacked him. "You will do no such thing!" She then ran to where all of the other Akatsuki members were running.

They were going outside and stopping after the exit. They were all crowding around. Keahi couldn't see anything over them and pushed her way through the crowd. When she got to the front, she saw Saya and Neji standing a couple of yards away.

"Saya!" Keahi shrieked.

"Keahi!" Saya shrieked back.

Keahi almost ran over to her but Pain grabbed the collar of her shirt, stopping her in her tracks.

"You can't have Keahi, so leave!" Pain said. "The Leaf Village can't have her!"

"I don't care what the Leaf Village wants!" Saya said. "I'm her best friend and I'm here to take her home! I want her to come back so that we can go on missions together like we used to! I want her to come home!"

"She knows valuable information about the Akatsuki and you want me to let her go with you? Not going to happen." Pain said.

"Don't hurt them. They're my friends." Keahi said. Pain let go of her collar and held her arm.

"I will handle this. Stay out of this if you want to live." He harshly whispered into her ear.

"She won't tell anyone anything! I'll make sure of it! Just let her come home!" Saya pleaded.

"No deal." Pain said.

"Saya! Just run! I'll be fine but you won't! They'll kill you and Neji! Save yourselves and don't worry about me!" Keahi yelled. Pain held her arm tighter.

"No! Not without you!" Saya cried.

"I say we just kill them and get it over with." Hidan said.

"No! You will do no such thing! They are my friends!" Keahi said.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Pain yelled and he slapped Keahi. Keahi fell to the ground, caressing her cheek.

Everyone was silent. Some of them had grown fond of Keahi, but they didn't want to disobey Pain.

"Ahh! Just forget this!" Hidan yelled and ran towards Saya and Neji. Neji activated his Byakugan and Saya drew her sword. Hidan was almost to them but he stopped.

"I wouldn't go against Keahi's wishes. Besides, what good would come out of killing them?" Sasori said. He had his chakra strings connected to Hidan.

"Saya! Please just run! They'll kill you!" Keahi screamed.

"No!" Saya said back. Neji grabbed her arm.

"Not only are we outnumbered, but we are also outmatched. It wouldn't be wise to try and fight them for Keahi. Keahi's smart, she'll be fine on her own." He said.

Saya put her sword back. "I guess you're right." Then they left.

Itachi helped Keahi off of the ground. "You okay?"

"I'll live." She said, brushing dirt off of her clothes.

Then they all went inside to continue what they were doing before.

**Transition Time!**

When Saya and Neji finally stopped in the woods somewhere, Saya started to cry.

"I know you're sad and angry that we didn't save her, but we couldn't even if we tried. Keahi couldn't hold all of them off." Neji said. He held Saya as she sobbed into his chest.

"She's my best friend and I couldn't save her because I wasn't good enough!" Saya said.

"Don't start saying stuff like that. You are very strong. We could have taken a couple of them."

Saya looked up. "Really?"

"Yes, really. But you saw what they did to Keahi when she tried to defend you. They wouldn't hold back on us."

"Thanks Neji." She said.

**I tried to make the last little part as sweet as I could, but I'm not sure that it turned out that way. What'll happen now? Ooooo!**


	12. Chapter 12

Keahi was sitting in her room, wondering what to do if Saya and Neji came back. She couldn't go with them, then the entire Akatsuki would be after them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. When she answered it she saw Deidara.

"I NEED to talk to you." He said in an urgent voice.

"Okay." Keahi said and gestured inside her room.

Deidara came in and locked the door. Keahi noticed but said nothing. If anything happened, she could scream pretty loud.

"Sit." He said and pointed to her bed. They both sat down. "I'm going to tell you something and you're going to think that I'm lying, but it's important that you hear this." He took a deep breath. "You have to break up with Itachi."

Keahi was shocked that he knew this. "How did-"

Deidara held up his hand. "Wait, there's more. The reason that you have to break up with him is so he doesn't do it first."

"You're not making any-"

"I know I'm not making sense but Itachi, being the jerk he is, decided that you needed to learn a lesson."

"What le-"

"The lesson that you just can't be naive while hanging around a bunch of criminals. Especially not going around and randomly kissing them. He decided that you needed to learn a life lesson that you won't soon forget. So he's going along with this little game of yours and right when you fall head over heels for him, he's going to dump you. He's going to lift you up and watch you fall down to the ground."

"Okay, but how did you-"

"I found out after you kissed him. I went to see why you left and when I saw you leave Itachi's room, I asked him what happened. He told me. Then after he told you that he loved you, I asked him about THAT. Surprisingly, he told me and I've been warning him to stop ever since."

"Why would he tell you his plan?" Keahi finally got a sentence in.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he thought that you wouldn't believe me since I hated him." Deidara laid back on the bed. "Now that you know that, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll MAKE him fall in love with me. I'll get all lovey-dovey and maybe he'll think twice about his little plan. Are you sure that you aren't just making it up?"

"Positive. You remember when you walked in on our conversation."

"True."

**Now you know what was going on between Itachi and Deidara. Wonder what'll happen now. Hmmmmmmm . . . . . . **


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Keahi went over to Itachi's room to put her little plan into action.

"Hello, honey." She said and sat down on his lap.

"You're unexpectedly loving today." He said.

"I'm your girlfriend. I can't be loving?" She said in her sweetest voice.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. What would make you think something's going on?" She said guilty.

"Keahi," He stated.

"All right, you caught me! But at least I'm not planning to crush someone's heart into a million pieces!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb! Deidara told me all about your little plan to 'teach me a lesson'!"

"And you believed him? He hates me and likes you! He probably did it so he could have you all to himself!"

Keahi paused. He had a point, but she knew he was hiding something. "I trust him because he makes sense! You guys were talking about something, then stopped when I came. He is the only one explaining that! I used to trust you! But it was all just a lie!" She stormed out of there with tears in her eyes.

**Transition Time!**

Itachi slammed Deidara against the wall of the hallway.

"YOU TOLD HER?" Itachi shouted.

"I thought it would be terrible if you did that to someone like Keahi. I was just trying to protect her!" Deidara said uneasily.

"You told her my plan!"

"You deserve to have your plan ruined for even considering doing that to someone like Keahi! How can you honestly say that you haven't even fallen in love with her a little bit? Basically all of the Akatsuki members have! Except for Kisame and Zetsu."

Itachi loosened his grip. He sighed. "And what if I do?"

"Then take her! She likes you! None of us stand a chance!" Deidara said.

Itachi let go of Deidara. "You don't speak a word of this to Keahi."

Deidara nodded then ran off.

**Man, it's short! Sorry. Well, now the love story is finally getting on track. Itachi loves Keahi and Keahi loves Itachi. Also, I'm kinda out of ideas for this story. If you want it continued, tell me in a review and I'll work on it.**


End file.
